Johnny Ghost's family
Immediate Family (Potential Parents) Johnny Ghost, sr. (possible father #1) Johnny Ghost was a paranormal investigator. On an unknown date, he went into the woods of North Dakota to find the mansion allegedly owned by Bobbio Fart that was the haunting grounds of the "twisted frogman". Ghost never again appeared in a video. Tommy Casket (possible father #2) Tommy Casket (also known as Timothy Casket) was one of the several men who Johnny Ghost has claimed is his father. This makes it sound like his mother wasn't very faithful, even though she never remarried. Somebody get Maury on this case. Jonathan Core (possible father #3) John is a soldier in the military. He was in the desert with with another soldier named Jonathan and both are a possibility to be the parents of Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. Along the they came by a group of idiots and started gunning them down. He may have been the 'Johnny Ghost' that investigated Kermit's haunted mansion and went missing. A Real Guy. In a Real Room. In a Real World. His parents were stated to be Gregory Dave Casket and Stacy Casket, but as they have been mentioned once, this is unlikely. Unnamed mother In the backstory laid out by Johnny Ghost in HAUNTED BY CARDBOARD FRIEND! - Gmod Mod (Garry's Mod), his mother lived alone with Ghost after the death of Tommy Casket and never remarried, getting by on the wealth accumulated by Casket in his lifetime. As of 2015, Ghost stated that his mother was still alive (though at first momentarily believing her to be dead) (TOM AND JERRY! - Gmod Funny Cartoon Mod (Garry's Mod)), however in 2019 Ghost claimed that his mother was dead and had begged Ghost on her deathbed to. (KIDNAPPED BY BANANACORP! - Gmod Fortnite Peely Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod). Captain Phasma Johnny Ghost traveled with Kylo in the TARDIS after he stole it from The Doctor, Kylo told him that he stole it to entertain Captain Phasma's daughter at her birthday party because she is a Whovian. Kylo was annoyed at Johnny when he kept saying his name and full title, and was surprised that Johnny didn't understand the TARDIS being bigger on the inside. Kylo made Johnny dress up as a girl because The Doctor "only has girl companions." The skirt he made Johnny wear actually turned him into a girl. It later turned out that Johnny Ghost may be Phasma's "daughter", though the only time they have met https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5OqsrAgVSw Gmod HAUNTED BY DONALD TRUMP! (Garry's Mod) has contradicted this theory. Extended Family Ernie Ghost (uncle) (See also: Billy Acachalla/Toilet Toucher) In 2015 Billy Acachalla was accidentally confirmed related to Johnny Ghost, and thanks to the Toilet Toucher's supernatural abilities, we can blame their very tiny age difference on timeline inconsistencies. However, we don't know whether he married into the family or one of his siblings is the parent. There have been theories floating around about Sue (which could explain that mask) and Sally, but not Spencer because he would likely slaughter a child with no hesitation.Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Ernie Ghost Category:Timothy casket Category:Families Category:Gregory Casket